


Jaegarman (Or, the thought process behind Black Velvet Rabbit's new single)

by opensoulsurgery



Category: Pacific Rim
Genre: Gen, dayman (aaaaAAAHH), i really just want to bask in a world where newton geiszler engages in charlie kelly like behaviour, it's always sunny in philadelphia - Freeform, it's always sunny in the shatterdome, that's more like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 16:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opensoulsurgery/pseuds/opensoulsurgery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>newt is upset the kaiju are gone so he sings about it and drinks lots of coffee in a dark, dark lab.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jaegarman (Or, the thought process behind Black Velvet Rabbit's new single)

**Author's Note:**

> honestly, i should be apologetic about this but i'm really, really not. there's only so much iasip i can watch before i replace charlie kelly with newton geiszler.
> 
> inspiration (probably obviously) from the dayman scene in iasip.

** 2:43am **

** On a Wednesday **

** Tsing Yi Island, Hong Kong **

“ _They took you Kaiju and you don’t belong to them. They left me in a world of darkness without your sexy claws and I miss you kaiju so baaaaaaad.”_ He smashes a fist on the keyboard, takes a large sip of his coffee, and mutters, “Stupid Jaegars.” 

Newton Geiszler’s shoulders are slumped forward and he pulls the blanket that cocoons him tighter around his body. The lights in the lab are off, all off - like, Newt can’t see anything except for the light coming off the electric keyboard’s on button -and the door’s shut and the last thing he wants is someone coming in. Just to be sure, there’s a sign on the door that reads: Do not enter (especially you, Hermann!). 

“Newton!” Hermann bursts into the pitch black lab, looking awfully energetic for someone usually so reserved. At least, that’s the impression Newt gets; after all, he can’t see much. Hermann fumbles over a stray kaiju parasite lying dead on the floor, catches himself on his cane. “I have been looking all over the place for you.”  

Newt’s affronted. “Oh, hello _Hermann_. It’s not like the sign on the door is telling you to go away or anything. Come right in.” 

“I will.” 

Newt’s face screws up in distaste. “What happened to the celebration?”

“Oh, it’s still going on. Will be for some time I’m sure.” He waves his free hand - or at least, Newt thinks he waves his free hand. There’s a shape over there moving in a very hand waving-like fashion. “But it was not for me.” 

He snorts, rolls his eyes a little. The light from the keyboard is enough to inform him he’s going to need his eighth cup of coffee very, very soon. He finishes what’s left and pours himself another.

(The coffee pot is never far. Ever.)

“I’m not surprised.”  

Hermann either ignores Newt or has dismissed his comment. “What is with the, ah, lack of lighting in the lab, Newton?” 

“I’m living in a world of darkness.”

“Right. Let’s get some light in here.” Newt can hear the sound of Hermann’s cane as he moves across the floor, presumably ambling his way toward the light switch, and he’s about to protest against it when the room is suddenly inundated with light. His vision is flooded white for a moment and he blinks against it, face screwed up with discomfort. He can hear the _tch_ of disapproval from Hermann before he has a chance to refocus his vision. 

“What’s with the, ah...” Hermann points to Newton’s bloodshot eyes and coffee-stained teeth. He manages to looks mildly disgusted and mildly concerned all at once - not a look that Newt was unfamiliar with.  

“Uhh ... What’s with your outfit, man?” And really, it was a bad outfit. Awful. He looked about twenty years older than he was and Newt really has to take him outfit shopping one of these days and--- 

“Why don’t we turn the lights back off?” 

Hermann turns do to exactly that but Newt says, “No, no. I....”  Newt stares off in the distance. Well, sort of. It’s not much of a distance, he thinks to himself. It’s the back wall of the lab. It’s not that far from where he’s currently sitting. But he’s letting himself get off track.

Too much coffee.

There’s a melody playing in his head. Catchy and probably irritating to anyone who isn’t him. He loves it. Newt refocuses his shaky vision back to Hermann and points to his head, a grin on his face. “What is going on up here?”  

Hermann shakes his head, still manages to look disgusted and concerned. “I’m never quite sure.” 

Newt’s already turned away, only half tuned in to Hermann’s voice. He hits a button on the keyboard. One of the pre-loaded backing tracks fills the lab, sounding from the small speakers on the keyboard. He nods to himself, he takes sip one of coffee eight, gives a look to Hermann that could potentially have him institutionalized.

He sings, “ _Jaegarman.”_


End file.
